


little monsters

by Timballisto



Category: Beyond the Boundary, Kyoukai no Kanata
Genre: F/M, Gen, beyond the boundaries, first ever fic?, kyoukai no kanata - Freeform, saw the first episode today and I wanted to hypothesize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitsuki wishes she could tell Akihito why he should be afraid of Mirai Kuriyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little monsters

Mitsuki could speak secrets into empty air as long as she wanted; she knew the second that Akihito came in the third day in a row with a bloodstained blazer and a determined look on his face that he wouldn’t listen to anything she had to say concerning Mirai Kuriyama.

Nothing that she could tell him, anyway.

But she longed to show him. To tell him that Mirai’s adorable oversized sweaters and glasses were nothing more than the accidental flesh of a born and bred fighting machine. A killing machine. There was a whole storage room in the Nase Spirit Warrior HQ dedicated to the exploits of the Kuriyama clan. Just thinking about the old Kuriyama spirit warrior’s crimes made Mitsuki’s stomach turn. Innocent spirits ripped to shreds with weapons made of blood, humans purged viciously and with extreme prejudice at any hint of youmu possession, youmu themselves, disemboweled from the inside out to the point where their remains couldn’t even be appraised anymore—

Then, the Nase execution order fiasco where it took an entire battalion of fifty A-class spirit warriors to eliminate a measly twenty Kuriyama after it had been discovered that the Kuriyama were converting pure souls into youmu for profit. Only two had escaped. The vicious matron and clan head of the Kuriyama, and her daughter.

The next entry was so heavily censored that Mitsuki had difficulty following the trail of events. All she knew was that somehow, the clan head and most powerful user of the Kuriyama techniques in a century was found ripped to shreds and barely identifiable and Mirai turned herself in the next day.

Mirai was 13.

Nise HQ brought her in for questioning and—well. Mitsuki saw the tapes. The luminescence of her memory is all bright fluorescents and blinding scarlet. Mirai sat in a sweater drenched in the blood of her entire extended family, fiddling with her glasses and picking at a scab on the palm of her hand for a whole day before HQ decided to let her go, without fear of execution or harassment.

Officially, that is.

So Mitsuki can only look on numbly when Akihito grins at Mirai mumbling into her shirtsleeves or Mirai blushing hard and red at something mildly uncomfortable. And really, the only thing Mitsuki could think as she helplessly watched her immortal friend and the blood-weilding pariah hit it off is that it probably would be a mercy if Akihito could die.

She doesn’t want him to have to suffer much.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked Kyoukai no Kanata. First fic of the fandom? I've always wanted to father a fanfiction fandom.


End file.
